Adelante
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Es hora para Fed Weasley de seguir adelante. Post DH.


**Adelante**

Fred abre los ojos. Reconoce inmediatamente el lugar en el que se encuentra: el pasadizo secreto, detrás de la estatua de Gregory el Jorobado. El mismo que George y él encontraron durante su primer año en Howgarts. Se pone en pie con un poco de dificultad, preguntándose cómo es que ha ido a parar allí. Todo es tan silencioso, pero está seguro que tan sólo unos minutos antes había muchísimo ruido. Desorden, caos.

Guerra.

-¿George?- grita una vez- ¿Percy?-

¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué no ve a nadie peleando y lanzando hechizos? ¿Por qué George no responde a su llamado?

George siempre responde.

Camina unos pasos, inseguro. Tal vez se han escondido y no lo recuerda. Tal vez de un momento a otro aparezca George y le explique que está pasando.

Pero nadie aparece y Fred se está cansando de esperar.

Continúa caminando con lentitud. Repentinamente una luz intensa aparece frente a él, tras dar la vuelta a uno de los recodos del pasadizo. En todas sus escapadas furtivas a Hogsmeade, no recuerda haber visto jamás este lugar tan iluminado.

-¿George?-

-Fred-

Esa no es la voz de George. Pero es una voz que no debería estar oyendo, porque es sencillamente imposible.

-¿Sirius?-

Frente a él está Sirius. Y detrás de Sirius, una mujer pelirroja con unos brillantes ojos verdes, acompañada de un hombre con una alborotada cabellera azabache.

-Así que este es el famoso Fred Weasley-

Fred mira boquiabierto al hombre que tanto le recuerda a Harry.

-¿Cornamenta?-

El hombre asiente con lentitud y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Fred da unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. Porque la presencia de esas tres personas sólo puede significar una cosa, algo que no puede aceptar. Poco a poco su mente se llena de imágenes y sonidos: la voz de Percy bromeando mientras peleaba con el Ministro, la suya propia respondiéndole con una frase que nunca llegó a terminar, el ruido de una fuerte explosión, una pared que caía y luego la oscuridad.

Finalmente comprende lo que está pasando y quiere gritar.

-Sirius…

Su voz se escucha ronca y desesperada. El padrino de Harry se acerca a él y coloca una mano en su hombro.

- Tienes que seguir adelante, Fred-

Y él niega con la cabeza, porque no debe, no quiere seguir adelante.

-No puedo irme-

-Tienes que hacerlo,Fred-

- Pero ¿y papá y mamá? No lo soportarán – exclama- Y ahora Percy ha vuelto con nosotros. Y George, Sirius, tengo que pensar en George. Nunca nos hemos separado en toda la vida.

Fred esconde el rostro entre las manos desesperado. Porque duele demasiado dejar todo atrás, a su familia, a George. Su mejor amigo, compañero de travesuras y juegos.

Siente una mano cálida en su otro hombro y levanta el rostro. Lily Potter, le mira con una sonrisa maternal.

-Ellos estarán bien, cariño-

Y Fred no sabe por qué, pero no puede dejar de creer. La mirada de la madre de Harry es honesta y dulce. Sabe que tiene razón. Su familia estará bien, George estará bien. Porque todos son Weasley y son fuertes. Además, nunca los dejará solos porque siempre velará por ellos.

-¿Listo?- pregunta James.

No está del todo seguro.

-Tengo miedo- susurra.

La mano de Lily aprieta con firmeza su hombro. James y Sirius, sonríen.

-Estaremos contigo-

Fred asiente y comienza a caminar, acompañado de los otros tres. Conforme avanzan la luz se hace más intensa, pero no puede ver lo que hay al otro lado.

-¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunas de esas bromas maravillosas que sabes hacer?-pregunta James.

Lily rueda los ojos y Sirius ríe sonoramente.

-¿A uno de los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador? Por supuesto- dice Fred.

Están a pocos pasos de la luz. Se da cuenta, que será la primera vez que haga algo sin George a su lado. Duele, pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que seguir adelante.

Sin mirar atrás, Fred Weasley se adelanta unos pasos. Es hora de seguir adelante, y enfrentar la siguiente aventura como siempre, con alma de bromista y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo último que se escucha en el pasillo, antes de que la luz se desvanezca, son las carcajadas de Fred, que resuenan por todo el lugar.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Estaba buscando algunos íconos de Fred, en los que apareciera el solo,pero no encontré ninguno. En todos sale acompañado de George. Pero me puse a pensar que ya nada es así y me deprimí.**

**De allí salió esto.**


End file.
